Hate on first sight (This is the right one)
by TheLegendOfKorraStories
Summary: Korra and Mako are both experienced,young detectives, they are both from different nations and have a different way of working. What will happen if they have to work together for a big case? Will they get along or reach for each other's throat?
1. Chapter 1

_Korra and Mako are both experienced,young detectives, they are both from different nations and have a different way of working. What will happen if they have to work together for a big case? Will they get along or reach for each other's throat?_  
**—**  
"Detective Korra! Someone wants to talk to you!" Korra's assistant, Ling said while holding the phone in his left hand.

"Who is it?" Korra asks.

"Chief Bei Fong. From Republic City,boss." Ling responds.

"Okay. I'll come" Korra gets up from her chair and gets to the phone. "Detective Korra speaking."

"Hello. This is Chief Bei Fong. Do you have any cases now?" the Chief never chitchats.

"No. Everything is under control in the Southern Water Tribe. Why?"

"There has been a big attack on Air Temple Island. Some airbenders were killed." There is a short moment of silence. "Are you in or what?" Lin asks impatiently.

"Count me in. I'll be in Republic City by tomorrow morning." Korra says confidently.

"See you then, detective." As Korra puts the horn down, she looks at her assistant. "Seems like we have to go to the big city!" A smile grows on Ling's face.

***  
"What?!" the hot headed detective shouted. "How could you lose that file? This is why I should've fired you a long time ago."

"I am so sorry,sir. It'll never happen again.." Izumi,Mako's assistant, bows and leaves Mako's office. The door closes and Mako starts mumbling and complaining about his 'stupid' assistant.

_*knock knock*_

"Come in." Mako growls.

An officer comes in and says "Chief wants to speak to you."

"What have I done now?" the detective mumbles as he gets up from his chair.

"She wants to speak to you. Like, right now."

"Okay,okay. I'm coming."

The officer guids Mako to Bei Fong's office. The firebender knocks on the Chief's door and immediately gets an answer.

"Open the door already." Mako salutes Lin and she responds with a nod. "Sit down. I have a new case for you. A big one. If this case is going to be succesfully closed, you will be transferred to the Fire Nation."

Mako's mother still lives in the Fire Nation. It would be perfect for Mako, he could visit his mother more often. "And that's not the only thing."

"Wait.. There's more?" The detective asks suprised.

"Yes. You will get a higher title and a bigger salary."

"It's like I've won the lottery!" Mako can't believe what's happening. He took every case possible and solved it, and he is pretty sure he'll do the same with this big mission.

"But,.." Bei Fong isn't finished yet. "if you screw this up, you are fired!" just these words in one sentence gave Mako a nautios feeling. He can't lose his job, after everything he already achieved.

"It's risky.." he whispers to himself.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

_"I'll take it."_

—**-**

**A/N: Okay.. I wrote this 2 weeks ago and I really liked it. But I personally think it can be written much better by someone else. I still can't write properly. Let me know what you think..if anyone is actually going to read this.. (I know this chapter is short, but it's some kind of introduction.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Korra has just arrived in Republic City with her loyal assistant. Ling is a patient, cool headed man. He has known Korra for a very long time, 10 years to be exact. They're like friends, it makes their job much easier and more fun.  
"It kinda stinks here.." Ling whispers.  
Korra takes a deep breath with her nose and breathes out with her mouth.  
"It's the same fishy smell from home,though." While the assistant grabs their bags, the detective takes a good look around. "I think we forgot something.."  
"What..?" Ling asks.  
"A map. Orrr..any form of transportation. I should've brought Naga with us. Damn it!"

Chief Bei Fong has gathered the best detectives from each nation.  
"Mako. United Republic of Nations?"  
"Present."  
"Pi. Fire Nation."  
"Present."  
"Mira. Earth Kingdom."  
"Present."  
"Tikaani. Northern Water Tribe."  
"Present."

"Otis. Air Nation."

"Present."

"And last but not least, Korra. Southern Water Tribe."

No response. Lin looks up and she only sees the 5 detectives who she already named. _Where the flameo is she?_ "You're all dismissed."

"Where are we?" Ling mumbles while carrying the heavy bags. The duo is still walking through the busy streets of Republic City. "Do you even know where we're going? We'll never get there if you don't ask someone where the police station is." Korra is way too stubborn to ask directions. She wants to find the head quarters herself. Without any help. The detective ignores her assistant and starts walking faster.

As the duo rushed through the big crowd of citizens, an accident occures on the way. Ling drops all the heavy carriage and follows the sprinting detective. Korra and Ling try to push everyone out of the way.

When they finally get to the scene, they're shocked. They've never seen such a big accident in their lives. In the Southern Water Tribe there aren't a lot of Satomobiles, so there aren't a lot of car accidents. "Get back! Everyone! Get back!" The detective shouts as loud as she can while waving with her arms so that everyone will go back. Her assistant looks at her with a questioning look. "Listen up, Ling. I need you to get someone to call the police, firemen and an ambulance. You see that big truck over there?" he nods. "That truck is loaded with fuel. Fuel equals danger, okay?" Ling nods again and races through the crowd.

"First of all, what made you think you could just come into this city and give orders to the citizens? You can't just waltz in and start running this place." Lin places her hand firmly on the table. "I had high expectations of you, Detective Korra." The Chief gets up and gives a dirty look to Korra. "Hmpf, I'm suprised. You have nothing to say."

"No." the waterbender answers. Korra looks up and sees the strong woman standing in front of her with her arms crossed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get the files and all the information possible-"

"If I get one complaint from someone, you're out. Understood?" Lin whispers loudly.

"Yes, ma'am." Korra holds a formal stance.

While Korra was in the Chief's office, the detectives were socializing. Some of them even share the same interests. It looks like Bei Fong has made a good combination. she has also given the order to pick a partner. The Fire Nation woman has already paired up with the Air Nation dude (oh,the irony), and the Earthbender with the Northern waterbender.

Korra approaches the group, they were standing in the middle of the open office from the police officers. They were all sipping from their coffee, tea or water. "Hello everyone. I'm Korra. Southern Watertribe." she salutes her collagues. They all turn heads and give her a dirty look. "Oh, is there something on my face?" the waterbender doesn't really know what to do. She just wants to be friends with everyone so everything can go smoothly without any problems.

"No, there is nothing on your face. Don't worry about that." Mira comes closer, she has deep green eyes and pale skin. Her short black hair curls a little bit at the bottom. "I"m Mira. Earth Kingdom. So, you'll be joining us on this mission?" The brown haired waterbender nods. A little smile appears on Mira's face. "We're going to have lunch all five of use. Care to join us?"

"Sure! I would love to."

**A/N:Sorry for the short chapter. But I have a lot of homework and tests coming. I've already started writing the next chapter. I think it'll be done by tomorrow. Review/likes/follows are MUCH appreciated. If you see any spelling mistakes,lemme know!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

**A/N: Someone asked me if Asami is going to be part of this story, and I have actually never thought about it! Thanks for the idea , I'll definetly use it! Have fun reading, children.**

_At Narook's_

The native detective picked this restaurant. On the inside, it looks very cozy and warm. As the group detectives come in, an old man appears in front of them.

"Hello. And welcome to Narook's!" The detectives give him a friendly nod. "Would you like to pick a table, or will you order something to take with you?" He asks friendly.

"We'll eat here. Can we have a table for 6?" Mako asks nicely. He seems like a very nice person.

"Yes of course, Mako! Follow me, I'll lead you to your table."

The group has already ordered their food. They're sitting at a round table a little further from all the other tables. They are cracking jokes, telling stories, talking about work. Mira is the one who talks most. Or when someone else is talking, she comments. Not in a mean way, but it can get annoying sometimes. Korra caught Mako rolling his eyes twice. He was right though.

"I'm just saying, I think Otis should act more like a man. I know he's a native airbender, but still. He's a cop too!" Mira laughs. The others just laugh with her, they're probably scared of her. The earthbender does have a strong character. But that doesn't mean she has to irritate Otis about his way of working, or living. Pi decides to get up and leave. "Where are you going? We're not done eating yet!"

"You're not really eating, you know. I have to go anyway. I need to go home and prepare dinner for my kids." The male firebender salutes the detectives, pays the old man behind the counter and leaves. Otis wasn't really in the mood to stay, so he finishes his meal real quickly. Korra has been watching the whole scenario like it was a movie. She didn't say anything during the whole lunch. The waterbender is starting to get the feeling that this group isn't so good after all. Are they even going to be able to solve this case?

"So, Tikaani, you're from the Northern Water Tribe?" Korra asks curiously.

"Yes, and you're from the South, I suppose." she smiles. Tikaani's very pretty, her light blue eyes are big and her hair is chocolate brown. "I really miss the cold from the North. The city is so warm!" the Northern waterbender tells Korra while she fans her face with her hand. Korra agrees and asks her if she knows the city. Tikaani tells her that her parents are divorced and that her father moved to the city. She used to live with her father when she was younger, but now that she's an adult, she wanted to go back to the tribe and live with her family. The young woman comes visiting her father now and then, only when her boss lets her go to the city. Now she's back here for her job. It's nice to see her father again.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your parents. I didn't know." Korra immediately felt stupid for asking. She just wanted to know if she knows the city, well, she knows the answer.

"At least her parents are still alive." Mako utters.

Their eyes widen and their mouths try to find an apology, but they both end up looking stupid. Mako looks up and sees the two waterbenders looking at him like he's a kid who's lost his way home. The cool headed firebender raised an eyebrow. These two girls look like they're going to say a lot of dumb things in the future. "What?"

"N-n-nothing!" Tikaani stutters and puts her hands up like she surrenders herself. "We were just looking at you…" Mako shakes his head and continues to eat his spicy food. "He looks so fimiliar though. Have you seen him before?"

"No? Why would I know such a rude guy?" Korra asks cocky. The duo keeps looking at him, studying his face. Then all of the sudden Tikaan jumps up and her chair falls on the ground.

"You are Mako from the Fire Ferrets!" she squeals as she pointes her index finger in his face. With a bewildered look on Mako's face, Korra starts giggling like a little girl. "What's the matter?" Tikaani asks with a questioning look on her face. Mako doesn't respond. He gets up, pays Narook and leaves. When Korra and Tikaani finally look back at each other, they both started laughing. "What's his deal? What a dork! But he's _so _hot,right?" Korra tries to keepher face neutral and shakes her head slowly.

_30 minutes later_

"Oh, I really have to leave. See ya tomorrow!" Korra waves at her friend. She's happy that she has found someone in the group with the same interests like her. But Tikaani is a little bit more feminime. She likes fashion and all that kind of stuff. Korra's more like a tomboy who likes to sport.

The streets are a little bit calmer, but there are still a lot of pedestrians. The waterbender took a bag of dumplings with her for Ling. Korra waves her hand to the taxi and he picks her up. "To the police station, please."

The huge doors are in front of Korra, when she gets in, she sees a fimiliar figure standing at the front desk filling in papers. As the brown haired girl comes closer, the person at the desk turns around and bumps into her. "Oh," Korra takes a step back and looks up, it's Mako. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming."

"Take a better look next time." He responds. The firebender pushes her to the side and starts going towards the elevator.

"Hey! Wait!" Korra runs behind him and pulls his sleeve so he can face her. "Listen up, City Boy. We have to work together. So you better stop acting like a douche and respect me as your partner!" The waterbender crosses her arms, looking at him with her challenging blue eyes. "We're stuck with each other.." The young man sighes. She's right. Mako does need to stop acting like that. He's a professional, right? He can handle Korra's attitude. _Right?_

**A/N:Feedback,favorites &amp; follows are much appreciated!Sorry for the delay, I just really wanted to make it to 1000 words! I hope you guys like this chapter. It took me some time to write. If you see any mistakes, let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Hey! Wait!" Korra runs behind him and pulls his sleeve so he can face her. "Listen up, City Boy. We have to work together. So you better stop acting like a douche and respect me as your partner!" The waterbender crosses her arms, looking at him with her challenging blue eyes. "We're stuck with each other.." The young man sighes. She's right. Mako does need to stop acting like that. He's a professional, right? He can handle Korra's attitude. Right?_

2 days later..

Lin has given the group a few orders. Mako and Korra have to go Air Temple Island to interrogate the White Lotus guards and the airbenders. "Let me drive. I need to be able to drive, you know?" Korra walks next to Mako.

"I want to minimalize the chance of dying. So no, you're not going to drive. We're gonna walk. It's not far anyway." Korra curses under her breath and obeys her partner. They don't really talk while they're walking. The firebender also seems to like the silence between them. He keeps thinking about his mother in the Fire Nation. If this case is going to be solved, Mako'll be the most happy guy in the world. "Are we there yet?" Korra whines. Mako doesn't hear her because he's so wrapped up in his thoughts. "Hey,Cool Guy, stop acting like that!" The waterbender doesn' t like his attitude. _At all._ Mako shakes his head and looks at Korra with a questioning look. Like he doesn't understand what she's saying. "Hello? Is somebody in there?" There is a short moment of silence. Korra has a worried look on her face. I_s this guy feeling alright? _The young woman puts her hand on his forehead. With a flustered look, Mako grabs Korra's wrist and pulls her hand away from his face.

"What makes you think you could touch me like that?" He asks horrified by her touch.

"Oh Spirits. It's not that I slapped your bum or something." Korra giggles while resting her right hand on her hip. "You're such a dramaqueen." She utters a laugh.

Mako doesn't really think it's funny. _But her smile is pretty cute. No. Focus._ "Let's just get to the Island ,shall we?" Korra agrees and follows her partner.

At Air Temple Island

As the duo got off the ferry, an air acolyte welcomes the two detectives. They both nod and bow for the acolyte. The monk asks Korra and Mako to follow him to go see Master Tenzin. Korra's fascinated of how beautiful the Island is. The trees are huge and the big waves that clash against the rocks, the smell of salt remind her of home. She closes her eyes while they're still walking. Mako looks at her with the corner of his eye. Korra looks so relaxed, it looks like she can see with her feet..

"Master Tenzin. We have visitors." The acolyte announces with a very soft voice.

"Welcome to Air Temple Island. I assume you're Miss Korra and Mister Mako?" Tenzin asks.

"Yes,that's us. But Master Tenzin, you can just call me Korra." the waterbender smiles.

Mako inspects that there is a weird tension between the Airbender and Korra. Did something happen where he doesn't know anything about? Master Tenzin leads the detectives into the building, to the dining room. Airbenders are known for their hospitality. So Tenzin asks the duo to stay for dinner so they can discuss about the crime.

"I'm sorry about your loss,Master Tenzin." Mako looks at his feet. Tenzin doesn't say anything. After a short silence, Korra asks gently if they can start asking questions. "First of all, can you tell us something about the Island?"

"Of course. The temple was built by my father, Avatar Aang. My family, 20 White Lotus guards and 10 Air Acolytes live here. We all know each other personally. Except for the guards. They have shifts, the shift changes every 3 weeks. On the Island there are also some secret passages that can lead us to the attic, the backyard, the beach and the basement."

_"Can you show us the secret passage to the beach?" _


End file.
